Chima Civil War
Also known as the Great Civil War, the Raven—Eagle War, and the Lion—Crocodile War, this conflict spanned most of the inland of Chima, and involved several of that region's tribes. Catalysts * Raven and Croc tribes allying. * Lion and Bear tribes allying. * Talon Industries Ravens attacking Eagle Spire. * Raven-organized speedor race at the Lion City purposely interrupted by a missile strike. * Crocodiles attacking the Lion City immediately after. * Ravens launching several surprise attacks on various Lion and Bear settlements. Goals Rawlin and TI * Destroy Eagle Spire and defeat the Eagles. * Stop the lion pilots and Wings Row Monarchy ravens from helping the eagles. Lions and Bears * Prevent the Crocs from invading Lion City. * Destroy or seize all TI outposts. * Employ Lycor's "surround and conquer" strategy on the Crocs. * Employ the Bismarck plan on the crocs and TI Ravens. Crocs * Keep the lions occupied long enough for Rawlin to destroy the eagles. * Destroy Lion City walls to prove their military strength. * Prevent the lions and bears at Lion City from escaping the battle and/or assisting the eagles. Eagles * Drive TI Ravens from Eagle Spire or negotiate. * Destroy or seize MMSC. WRM Ravens * Help defend the Eagle and Lion HQs from the Crocs and TI Ravens. * Retake control over the Raven Tribe. Battles Major Battles * Battle of Lion City—Combatants: Crocs, Lions, Bears (to some extent), WRM Ravens, TI Ravens. * Battle of Eagle Spire—Combatants: Eagles, Lions, WRM Ravens, TI Ravens, Bats.*|** Minor Battles * Battle of The Grassy Plains—Combatants: TI Ravens, Lions. * Battle of The Great Forest—Combatants: TI Ravens, Bears. * Battle of the Iron Mountains—Combatants: TI Ravens, Lions *These are also considered battles in the Raven Civil War. **These are also considered battles in the Bat—Raven War. Summary The Speedor Race incident During the speedor race outside Lion City, organised by Rawlin and Talon industries, the crocs (who were absent from the race) launched a surprise attack on the Speedor Race; despite Blitz Bridger winning he did not gain anything, as it was all a fraud. Battle of the Lion HQ The sudden croc invasion of the Lion HQ came unexpectedly to all but the ravens and Crocs, who had planned it. At first the battle was clearly in the favor of the Crocs and Ravens, with many towers falling, and Raven Raiders landing all over the Lion Castle. Artillery shells rocked the Lions, and there was no help coming; the only help was by the gorillas, in the form of a medical task force, healing injured survivors of the attack, along with 11 minor tribesmen. The battle was won by the lions thanks to the brilliant commanding of Field Marshall Lycor, and King Lionel. They used the forces located at the back of the Lion City, along with forces stationed on Cavora, to surround and destroy much of the raven and croc forces. Battle of the Eagle Spire Whilst the crocs were occupied fighting at the lion castle, Rawlin with the MMSC, and the Raven Tribe went to invade the Eagle Spire. (Rawlin hated the eagles for mistreating him, since he was half eagle himself, and so he removed all his eagle body parts.) Rawlin's invasion was swift, and decisive; he had a lot of time which he took to take an interview with CPB, and to tell Raesa about Razic, who had arrived to save the eagles; he also attempted, but ultimately failed, to hypnotize Razic. Lion reinforcements also arrived, but were soon called back to help defend Lion City. At that point, the Eagles couldn't even resist the Ravens' attack. Eeran was forced to negotiate. Eventually, Rawlin noticed his mother Erlin among the eagles, and forced a ceasefire, until "all is sorted out". Meanwhile an eagle spec ops force disguised as ravens infiltrated the MMSC, but were discovered by the ravens. Eventually, Rawlin grew impatient with Erlin's denial of her relation to him, so he shot Earan and resumed his attack on the eagles. The Spire would've been destroyed, had Bliston not come... but that began another war: the Bat - Raven War. Frontier Battles Many battles took place across Chima; not just in the two main areas, but across the many colonies around the world. These battles, though not very massive in scope or scale, did impact the people who lived in those regions, and did waste valuable resources which could have been spent on the major battles. Battle of the Grassy Plains When a barrage from the raven missile base in the Grassy Plains nearly destroyed the Lion Pastures, it led to a small revolt from the lion farmers there, due to the Lion Army refusing to let them leave the doomed farm. Lincoln and the other farmers and workers eventually escaped, and the Lion military forces in the area were then decimated by the Ravens' final strike on the Lion Pastures. The Bears then assaulted the Ravens from their own military base in the region, and were joined by Lion reinforcements. Aided by the Bears and WRM Ravens, the Lions crushed the TI Raven presence in the Grassy Plains, destroying about half of the TI missile base. Soon after, the Lions negotiated with the Bats for the remaining half of the missile base, and it was eventually decided that the Lions would maintain control over it. Battle of the Iron Mountains The Iron Mountains was a battle that was mostly aerial, and like on all fronts at first, the Ravens had the clear upper hand. At first it began with Raven missiles wrecking havoc on the Lion outpost, and was later followed by a massive Raven Raider bombing campaign. The initial attack knocked out most of the lions anti-air defenses and aerial abilities. The second raven run destroyed most of the town, leaving nothing but a few bunkers and military installations in one of the biggest Iron Mountain colonies. However, after the ravens exhausted their military supplies, Lion ground forces slowly crept up the mountain, and attacked the raven outpost head on. The trek was difficult and the invasion was rushed, so many lions and ravens died; much of both sides' army capabilities in the mountains were knocked out, but the lions succeeded in destroying the raven missile base. Battle of the Great Forest In response to an attack on their military installations in the forest, the Bears attacked the Ravens' Great Forest outpost. Despite one of their generals being captured by the ravens, the bears were able to rescue him and conquer the outpost, with help from Lion reinforcements. Over time, the bears began expanding the former TI outpost with outward construction, turning it into the large citadel (and later, a temporary HQ) that would be named Blitz Base. Results * Lycor's strategy successful; Crocs defeated and pushed back from the Lion territory. * Bismarck plan unused. * Eagle Spire and Lion City both heavily damaged, and rebuilt. * Formation of the alliance. * WRM ravens taking power. * The ravens lost all of their colonies. Post-war Chima and the rise of the Outland Tribes The Battle of Eagle Spire would continue to rage well after all the other battles ended, and it wasn't put to an end until King Bliston arrived from the Outlands with his forces and decimated the TI Ravens, liberating the eagles. However, this caused the end of the Chima Civil War to also be the beginning of the Bat—Raven War, which took place concurrently with the events in the next paragraph. Aftermath The Civil War left the inlands of Chima weakened and damaged, both figuratively and literally. In an effort to rebuild and unify, the Lions, Bears, Minor Tribes, Wolves, Gorillas, and the newly reformed WRM Raven Tribe came together and formed the Chima Alliance, to prevent another civil war and ally against possible external threats. The TI Ravens were being defeated by the bats at the time of the Alliance's creation, but the remnant of that faction, the Raven Resistance, would end up merging with the WRM Ravens, creating a single Raven Tribe and becoming part of the Chima Alliance by default. The Rhinos chose to remain neutral even after the Scorpions joined the Bats in attacking the inlands. Since King Lionel had quickly called the lion pilots back from Eagle Spire during the war, and it was the Bats who ended up saving the day, the Eagles decided to ally with the Bats and the Crawler Empire rather than the Lions and the Chima Alliance. After Rawlin's ally King Crogall was assassinated by the Spiders, his cousin Crogar took over leadership of the Crocodile Tribe, and decided to ally with the Crawlers, the winning side during the Chima Alliance—Crawler Empire War.Category:All Articles Category:Chima Alliance Category:Chima Category:Chima Civil War Category:Wars